1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to an improved card connector for connecting two different electrical cards to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the tendency of reducing the size of a computer device, demand has arisen for increasing its data storage capacity at low cost. Generally, electrical cards, such as express cards or smart cards, are data storage devices which are electrically connected to the computer device. The electrical cards are portable instruments that are easily inserted into and extracted from card connectors of the computer device.
Due to the ever-increasing demand in today's Notebook Personal Computer (Notebook-PC) for high-capacity signal transmission, more card connectors are arranged in “dual port” or stacked configurations. Example of this card connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,132. Such card connector commonly includes an upper connector and a lower connector stacked together for receiving individual electrical cards therein and respectively electrically connecting the electrical cards to a PCB. This card connector meets the requirement of high-capacity data transmission since it can simultaneously receive two different types of electrical cards therein. However, the overall size of the card connector is not reduced at all since the card connector simply stacks the upper connector and the lower connector together. It is not suitable to install such card connector in the Notebook-PC for it occupies too much space. Thus a card connector is required which defines a card receiving space for receiving two different cards and can prevent misinsertion of cards at the same time.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing an improved card connector.